Random Word One-Shots
by MzShellSan
Summary: One-shots based off of a word and a pairing. Just review or message me with a request. Shellsan
1. Cookies

**Ok so these will just be a bunch of ghost hunt one-shots written by me, requested by you guys. All you have to do is comment a word and a pairing then I will write a one-shot based on it. Sound easy?**

**Dedication: NaruIsAwesome **

**Word: Cookies **

**Pairing: Mai/Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Cookies**

Naru was sitting in his office when an unfamiliar smell wafted through the air. He looked up and called out "Mai, Tea!" to his girlfriend Mai Taniyama.

She came in seconds later and he decided to find out what she had been up to. "Mai? What have you been doing?" he asked.

Mai smiled cheerfully. "Baking!" she answered, "Want some?" Naru sighed, "No" he replied. Mai pouted, "Why not?" she whined.

Naru rolled his eyes, "Because I don't like sweets. You of all people should know that" he stated.

Mai sighed and looked at him with big eyes. "Not even for me?" she asked.

This time, her only response was a shake of the head. "Fine then, Lin will have some right?" she asked as Lin walked into Naru's office. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his girlfriend once again as Lin shook his head at her antics.

However, none the less he answered her. "If you mean the choc chip cookies that you recently finished baking, Taniyama-san, then I think I will."

Mai grinned and poked her tongue out at Naru. As Mai grabbed Lin's arm and dragged him to the lounge Lin wondered how such a small girl managed to be that strong.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he nodded to everyone as they walked into the room. Figuring Mai called them just to annoy, he rolled his eyes in his mind.

"Hey guys! Take a seat, I'll go make some tea and grab the cookies. They should still be warm" Mai greeted before disappearing into the kitchenette.

While in there, she noticed a second set of footstep. She turned around, only to find herself caught in Naru's ocean blue eyes. Mai quickly snapped out of it when she noticed Naru smirking. "It's rude to stare" he teased. She shot him a half-hearted glare, before turning and placing the kettle on the stove and moving around to place the cookies on a tray.

She stopped when she felt Naru's arms wrap around her waist. "Naru!" Mai squeaked in surprise. She didn't even need to turn around to know that he was smirking again.

After a bit of futile struggling, Mai slowly relaxed into his arms. "You know, maybe I will join you for tea and cookies" he whispered in her ear. "Success!" Mai grinned , turning around and kissing him. Naru instantly responded. Not long after, the kettle whistled, alerting Mai that the hot water was ready.

Untangling herself from Naru she quickly finished making the tea before grabbing the cookies and placing it all on a tray and walking into the lounge together. As they walked in Naru was greeted by a lot of noise and Yasu waggling his eyebrows at him. After ignoring them, they all settled down, spending the afternoon chatting and for once, no-one complained about the noise.

**So how was it? Please review and tell me so I know how to improve. I apologise if you think it was rushed, this was originally written in the middle of class *innocently whistling*. Anyway, it's been edited to the best of my ability but feel free to ask any questions.**

**Thanks!**

**Shellsan**


	2. Blueberry

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and the requests that can chase away the boredom that I have been feeling! I will attempt to update one of these a day. Also if you read any of my other stories and are wondering about the lack of updates it's because my laptop is currently getting fixed. Hopefully I don't lose anything I have on it but there's a 50/50 chance D: Right now I am getting on my mother's laptop as much as possible to write these for you lovely people so please enjoy!**

**Dedication: 14AmyChan**

**Word: Blueberry**

**Pairing: Mai/Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Blueberry**

It was just another day in the SPR office. Mai was sleeping, Naru was in his office and Lin was on his laptop. (A/N I swear he is writing some love story on something on there! XD)

"Mai, Tea!" Naru shouted from inside his lair… office. When he didn't hear an instant shuffling he sighed. 'She's probably sleeping' he thought. Never the less, he called out to her once more, just to be sure. "Mai! Get me tea!"

Still nothing.

Getting out of his seat he slowly made his way towards his door. Opening it he looked outside.

The first thing he noticed was a sleeping Mai, hunched over some work. He shook his head in disapproval as he made his way over to her. Crouching down so he was level with her ear, Naru shouted, "I don't pay you to sleep!" When his assistant woke up he stated, "If I don't have my tea within 5 minutes I'm docking your pay" before leaving a very sleepy Mai fuming.

"Stupid narcissist!" she mumbled, pushing herself from the comfort of her seat and making her way over to the kitchenette. While waiting for the tea to steep Mai fumbled in her pockets. After a while she found what she was looking for and grinned in victory. Pulling a small blueberry flavoured hard boiled lolly out, Mai unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

Grabbing Naru's tea, she made her way into his office. Knocking on his door, Mai waited for a reply.

"Come in!" he called. Mai walked in, placing his tea on the desk. At the scent of earl gray, Naru looked up from the book he was reading and placed it on the desk, replacing the tea into his hand. Carefully he took a sip before lowering it from his lips.

Looking up at Mai he arched an eyebrow. "Did you need something?" he inquired in a cocky tone.

"YOU SHTUPID, NASHISHTIC JERK!" she shouted angrily.

"Mai, what are you eating?" he asked sceptically. Suddenly, Mai was back to her cheerful self.

'Bi-polar much' he thought as Mai pulled out a hard candy from her pocket. "Candy!" she giggled.

He sighed, 'So excited over piece of candy.'

"Naru, did you hear me?" Mai asked. "What?", Naru looked at her confused. Mai sighed before smiling widely, "I said, do you want one?" she asked.

Naru pondered the thought before smirking slightly. "I think I will" he replied. She seemed shocked for a minute before looking down to find another candy from her pocket. Before she could grab one though, she felt someone's lips on hers.

'Wha- is Naru kissing me, I'm not dreaming?' Mai screamed in her head. Snapping from her thoughts she kissed back, feeling Naru's smirk widen.

'Stupid narcissist, even at times like this' she inwardly whined.

Feeling his tongue brush her lip, she complied, opening her mouth, too lost to pay any attention.

Soon the need to breathe became apparent but when they pulled away, Mai noticed something different.

"Blueberry" Naru stated, condescending smirk in place.

Mai pouted, "I could have just given you one!" she complained. He rolled his eyes, lowering his lips to her ear. In a husky voice he stated, "But this was much more fun."

By now Mai was certain her face was able to compare to a fire truck.

"Back to work Mai" Naru stated, taking his seat once again.

Frustrated, Mai stormed out of his office leaving a smirking Naru sitting quietly sipping his tea.

"Idiot"

**So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great fun, keeping Naru and Mai as in character as possible. Please review! Also, if anyone wants I'll do more than Mai x _ One-shots. It could also be for example Monk/Bou-san X Ayako and I will try my best! Just so you know.**

**Thanks!**

**Shellsan**


	3. Baby

**Here's is the one-shot for today, it might be a bit shorter than the others and I apologise for it. Originally I was going to make Mai pregnant however… for some reason I just **_**had**_** to be different (Stupid mind -_-')**

**Dedication: ILoveanimex**

**Word: Baby**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Baby**

When Mai joined everyone at work, an hour late they were not expecting this. At all.

_~Flashback~_

_Mai rushed out of her apartment, carrying a small baby in her hands. So in other words… she wasn't really rushing all that much. None the less, she rushed to the best of her current ability, trying to get to work before she was even later. She opened the door to Shibuya psychic research only to find everyone staring at her and the child._

_~Flashback end~_

Their eyes were still on Mai as she walked in, rocking the baby slowly whenever it started to cry.

Finally she who had been oblivious to their stares looked up. Upon seeing their looks she blinked before looking nervous.

"Good morning?" she asked.

That's when the questions began.

"Mai! Whose baby is that!?" demanded Bou-san.

"I didn't know you were pregnant!" Ayako stated with a dark look.

"What the hell have you done?!" Bou-san was once again shouting in his brotherly tone.

"Is it Naru's!?" Of course the only one who could possibly be responsible for that re-mark is Yasu.

Mai groaned as the recently woken baby began to cry at the loud noise.

"Would you shut up!" she shouted. Instantly the room became quiet and Mai sighed in relief, gently bring the child to a happy smile.

Looking up she gave them an uncharacteristically stern look, daring them to start shouting again. The room remained quiet and the stern look vanished.

"Mai, what's with the baby?" Naru demanded, making his way out of the office.

Mai sighed and was about to reply when Lin walked into the room.

"Taniyama-san… is that a baby?" he questioned.

Said person was quickly becoming irritated.

"If you'll LET me explain then I will" she grumbled, carefully shifting the baby in her arms. The baby giggled and Mai gave her a warm look.

When there were no qualms, Mai began to explain.

"No, I was not pregnant, I have no idea how you came up with such a ridiculously stupid idea. This is my friend, Kimiko's baby girl Yuki. It was her marriage anniversary yesterday and I was asked to look after her for the night. She'll drop by later to pick her up but until then I have to look after her."

With the explanation out of the way, the group turned to Yuki who had fallen back into a deep sleep, breathing quietly. Mai smiled warmly at the child.

Of course Yasu couldn't stand the moment and grinned mischievously.

"So Mai… If you were pregnant, would it be Naru's?"

Needless to say, the name Yasu was never mentioned again that day.

**I know there wasn't really any Mai/Naru fluffiness so I apologise but as I said, my mind refused to allow me to be normal -_-' Please forgive me *bows***

**Never the less, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks**

**Shellsan**


	4. Pocky

**Here is the one-shot for today. I got so annoyed with this. Sorry to Mai/Naru fans but this is my favourite pairing… I still love Naru and Mai… BUT SERIOUSLY! I was like 'let's write!' then… ARGH! XD anyway I will stop complaining now… or not… ni had a whole set up then I was like, I don't like this, and restarted *sigh* stupid mind!**

**Dedication: Konohinamoto**

**Word: Pocky**

**Pairing: Mai x Lin**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**Pocky**

Mai was frustrated and beyond bored. Naru had gone out earlier with Masako, bou-san, John and Ayako were all busy and Yasu was in college. She was at the point where she wanted to rip her hair out. She had finished all her work hours ago and without Naru here, there was nothing else left to do.

As for Lin? He was attempting to ignore his irritating girlfriend as she walked back and forwards around the office.

Eventually she walked over to his office and walked straight in without knocking, much to his annoyance.

"What do you want Mai?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his computer, nor stopping his typing.

Mai pouted. "I'm bored Koujo!" she whined, collapsing onto the couch, situated in his office.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, turning to her, lowering the lid of his laptop, his eyes staring towards hers.

"Play a game with me" she said, pout still in place. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child Mai" he replied. "PLeeeeeease! You can pick. Any game you want!" Mai begged. It was quite obvious that she was going insane here.

"Any game I want. Are you sure that's a wise idea?" he inquired, a perverted smirk making its way onto his normally stoic face.

"I'm going to regret this but for the sake of what little sanity I have left, yes" Mai agreed.

"The pocky game" Lin stated, grin still in place.

Instantly, Mai's face turned bright red, "b-b-but" she stuttered.

Lin shook his head, "You already said whatever game I wanted to play. Are you going to go back on your word?"

Mai gulped, "jerk" she muttered.

"What was that Mai?" he asked.

"Fine! Happy now!" Mai shouted.

Lin smiled, pulling a box of pocky out of a drawer in his desk, to which Mai raised an eyebrow at. He shrugged, " I _am_ human. I get hungry just like everyone else" he stated in a teasing tone.

Pulling a pocky out he looked at a nervous Mai.

"Come on. You're not backing out are you?" he challenged. Sighing she waited until he put the end of the pocky in his mouth before biting the other end. Slowly the couple began eating towards the middle, he took a bite, she took a bite, he took a bite, she took a bite. Eventually they met at the middle in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Lin noticed that Mai's face had gotten even redder and she was breathing heavily.

"I win" he stated with a smirk.

"Shut up. I demand a re-match" she mumbled.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you right?" he teased.

And that was how the couple spent the rest of the afternoon, with Lin winning and Mai declaring re-match.

**So how was it? Sorry if it sucked, it was a first for me.**

**To: Bob**

**Yeah, I will complete your request when I get the chance. What pairing?**

**Now you were wondering who killed Yasu and how so I shall share what my imagination thought up. This is just **_**my**_** imagination, you can have whatever you want. Now here it is.**

Mai carefully passed Yuki to John, who had experience with children and turned to Ayako. "Can I borrow your purse?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Handing Mai her purse, Ayako mouthed 'sorry' to Yasu, quite obviously sarcastic.

Turning to Yasu she began chasing him around, hitting him with Ayako's purse until he had a huge lump on his head and was passed out.

The End.

**XD I am completely random sometimes…**

**I just started back up at school… my life is complicated again *collapses* WHY! SHOOOT! I hope you guysn enjoyed this because it now 1:30 am and I need to wake up in like 4-5, maybe 6 if I am lucky- hours.**

**Thanks**

**Shellsan**


	5. All-Nighter

**Hey Everyone! Yes, I know most of you don't see Mai/Lin as a pairing but suck it up, you shall be converted MWHAHAHAH! I think sleepiness is taking over my mind… Oh well, back to Naru and Mai! xD**

**Dedication: XRainbowNinjaX**

**Word: All-Nighter**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru**

**Anime: Ghost Hunt**

**All-Nighter**

Tired. That was the only word to describe Mai as she walked through the door to the SPR office.

First, she had 3 tests which she had stayed up all night studying on because Naru refused to let her study in the office, and he hadn't given her time off to do it. Then, once she completed the test, she realised she had been so tired that she hadn't packed her bento.

To top it all off, she had gotten detention for falling asleep in class.

The detention of course made her late for work so when she finally made her way through the SPR doors, the first thing she heard was, "Mai! You're late! Make me some tea!"

Sighing, Mai made her way to the kitchenette, to make tea for the infamous Narcissist.

After making the tea she knocked on Naru's door. "Come in" he called, glancing up briefly from his book on something psychic. Placing the tea on his desk she turned and left the room without saying anything. This resulted in a frown on Naru's usually stoic face.

Deciding to ignore the feeling of worry he felt for his assistant, he went back to reading his book.

After leaving the room, Mai had already collapsed onto the couch outside the office, her eyes still heavy with the need to sleep.

Sighing, already knowing Naru was going to shout at her, she forced herself up and tried to work on the piles of paperwork stacked up on her desk. However, it wasn't long before she felt herself slipping away again. This time, she figured, screw Naru, allowing sleep to claim her.

Meanwhile, Naru was getting annoyed. He had called for his tea three times and yet she hadn't made so much as a move. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't hear any movement whatsoever.

Getting out of his seat, he walked out of his office being quiet in-case Mai _was_ asleep, which was a most likely explanation.

It wasn't long before he noticed his assistant hunched over a pile of flies he had left on his desk earlier. He was about to wake her when he heard a voice. "You should let her sleep" Lin stated. If he wasn't Naru, he would have jumped at the sudden voice.

"I don't pay her to sleep" Naru stated with a glare.

Already used to them, Lin shrugged it off. "She's tired and I know you care about her, so for her health, if not anything else, let her sleep" Lin convinced before disappearing into the abyss that is his office.

"What does he mean if not anything else?" Naru pondered. Turning to Mai, he looked at her face.

'She does look tired', he thought, 'Maybe I'll let her sleep for a bit'.

Happy with his decision he turned and was about to walk away when he noticed a small shiver.

Watching her carefully to make sure it wasn't just his imagination, he watched as her shivers slowly increased.

Walking over to her he placed his jacket over her, feeling her forehead. He quickly pulled back his hand with a sigh. "She has a small fever" he muttered.

Making a decision he carefully picked Mai up princess style. Automatically she snuggled closer him, causing a very _very_ light pink blush to spread across his face.

"The things I do for you" he mumbled, placing her down on the couch.

Her body reacted, immediately missing the warmth and attempting to snuggle further into the plush couch. Sighing, he placed his jacket over her small form.

'Cute' he thought looking at her face. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a small kiss to her forehead then left the room for his office.

Later that day, when Mai awoke, she discovered herself very warm. 'Wait warm?' she thought. Opening her eyes, she blinked away the bleariness and looked down at the source.

'Isn't this… It's Naru's jacket'. Blushing she held it closer, once again falling asleep, comforted by the distinct smell that reminded her of Naru.

**And there you have it. Don't start complaining about how I haven't updated, I said I would **_**try**_**. It's a long story not worth the explanation. Anyway, leave a review. I have set myself a task. For the next 7 days, I will update every day. Wish me luck because I am seriously going to need it.**

**1/7 days.**

**~Shellsan**


End file.
